Dead Rangers Tell No Tales
by igotsaflobbit
Summary: Picks up where book 6 leaves off. Tug turns up at Redmont alone, and Alyss and Halt set out to find Will.
1. Proluoge: To Redmont

**A/N Okay, so this is the proulouge! if you didn't catch it in the summary, this story takes place after the events of book 6 (and also of book 7 which is kind of before books 5 and 6, but anyway...) So hope you like this little snatchet.**

~Will POV~

Will stepped through the doorway and instantly the room fell silent. He made his way over to the mistress of the establishment.

"I just stopped by to say there's no need to bring anything to my cabin for a while, I'll be gone a time," he told her.

"Alright, dear. You be careful," she said in reply. Will grinned at her, then he was gone. The room stayed silent for minutes after he'd left. Everyone in shock of seeing one of the mysterious members of the Ranger Corps.

"Come on, Tug. We're off to Redmont." Will told the shaggy little horse. Tug's intelligent eyes seemed to be asking 'We just got _here_, why are we going _there_?'.

"We're going to see Alyss. I have to tell her something. And ask something as well."

He swung up into the saddle and checked to make sure Alyss's letter and the one he'd written in reply were safely inside one of the saddle bags. Satisfied, he touched his knees to Tug's sides. When they reached the ferry, Will paid for himself and tug, then turned to face north. _To Redmont,_ he thought.

**A/N Yes, for those of you wondering at the title, I _do_ kill someone. Well, actually, I don't but someone dies. Will? Halt? Gilan? HEy if you can guess now who I kill off first, you get special mention later whenever I get you review. You will never guess. I garuntee.**


	2. Chapter 1: Gone

**A/N Yay! The First real chapter! i don't really have anything to say, so i'll just so the disclaimer and let yopu read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RA. I sort of wish I did. Someday...**

~Alyss POV~

Alyss was jittery with nerves. It had been five days since she sent her letter to Will, confessing her love for him.

_That's three days for it to get there, _she told herself. _There's no way Will could have sent a reply back so fast. It takes three days for the message to get there and three days back. Not to mention the time it'll take for him to get the reply written. Tomorrow is the earliest it could come._

But no matter how she reasoned with herself, Alyss couldn't shake the feeling of dread and doubt in her stomach. What if Will rejected her? What if he didn't feel the same way?

"Alyss," Lady Pauline's melodic voice broke through Alyss's thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I suppose my mind wandered for a bit. Do go on, Lady Pauline," Alyss exclaimed. Lady Pauline chuckled.

"No, it's quite alright. But seeing as this has been the fifth time, perhaps we should stop for the day."

Cheeks red with embarrassment, Alyss rose and dipped a slight curtsy. She was moving to the door when Halt spoke up.

"I wouldn't feel too bad, Alyss. I nearly fell asleep listening to Pauline myself."

Alyss smiled as her mentor cuffed her husband goodnaturaledly.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Alyss jumped slightly, but regained composure and opened it. Baron Arald stood there with a grim expression on his face.

"Lady Pauline, Alyss," he nodded at the two women. "Halt, we have a bit of a problem. Tug has arrived here at Redmont alone."

Alyss froze. "Will's horse?" she whispered. The baron nodded.

"Oh no," Lady Pauline breathed. Everyone turned to look at Halt, but he was gone.

"My lady," Alyss began.

"Go," Lady Pauline nodded. Alyss was out the door in a flash.

Down in the courtyard, Alyss found Halt inspecting Tug's saddle bags. He tossed her two scrolls of paper.

"I found those. I think one is that letter you just sent to Will. Don't know about the other. I didn't open it," he said resuming his search.

"It is. The letter I sent to Will."

Alyss wasted no time opening the other.

My dearest Alyss,

I suppose I could have waited another three days for this to get to you, and then another eternity for you to reply, but I don't think I would've been able to stand all that waiting.

Ask Halt to take you to his house the evening of the day I leave this with Lady Pauline.

I suppose there is only one thing left to say.

I love you Alyss Mainwaring. I'll see you soon.

Love, Forever and Always,

Will

Alyss brought her hands to her face, her eyes sparkling. Halt rolled his eyes at her.

"Wait, Will said he was going to give this to Pauline to give to me." Alyss's eyebrows drew together.

Halt stood and entered the stable. Alyss turned to Tug.

"Where's Will Tug?" She had to know, but was terrified of the answer.

'Gone.' The horse's eyes seemed to say. 'Gone.'

XXXXX

~Will POV~

Will groaned as he tried to sit up. Everything hurt. His eyes sprang open as he realized he was bound hand and foot. It was then he remembered.

He was a captive. A prisoner. He could only hope Tug had understood and gone to castle Redmont.

"Please, Tug. I'm counting on you," he whispered to the dawn.

~Alyss POV~

Alyss turned around as halt led Abelard from the stables, his saddle loose on his back. She felt a rough shove from behind and almost fell over. Tug had rammed his head into her back. When she moved out of the horse's way, he walked to the water trough.

Halt dropped Abelard's reins and went over to Tug, loosening the saddle, but he left it on the horse. Halt then walked back into the castle. Alyss knew what he was going to do. Halt was going to have Tug lead him to wherever Will had been the last time Tug had seen him.

Alyss ran to the stables and saddled her own mare. She led Mist out into the courtyard just as Halt came out the castle doors. The old Ranger tightened the girth on both of the Ranger horses and swung into Abelard's saddle. Then he noticed Alyss.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm coming too, Halt. I'm coming to find Will."

For a moment Halt looked like he was going to argue, then changed his mind. "Follow me anyway." Alyss heard him mutter. She beamed at him. Halt glared but then turned to Pauline, who was standing on the castle steps.

"She insists on coming." He jerked a thumb at Alyss. Pauline looked troubled, but then nodded.

"Be brave, Alyss," she said.

"Alright, Tug. Take us to where Will was," Halt said. The riderless Ranger horse trotted out the gate, closely followed by Halt on Abelard and Alyss on Mist.

"Please, Tug," Alyss whispered. "Will's counting on you."

~Will POV~

Will stared in horror as his captors beat the short dark-haired Aurelen boy they had captured two days after ambushing him.

They went after him with fists, whips, and branches broken off trees. The poor boy was bruised and bleeding from small cuts all over. The boy's face was no longer skin color but the purplish black of bruises. Hen a man pulled out a knife and Will knew what was going to happen. He knew why the man had taken Will's clothes and given them to the other boy. Why he was now wearing the other boy's clothes. Why his captors had picked a boy who looked almost uncannily like him to torture.

The knife wielding man casually stuck his weapon into the boy's chest. A flower of dark red blossomed on his chest, staining the dark green jerkin. The boy clutched at the killer's shirt tearing a small piece of cloth away, before he closed his eyes for the last time and crumpled forward into the dirt. His murderer flipped him over and pulled the bloody knife from his chest.

Will was bundled up onto a spare horse once again and the leader gave the command to move out. Will couldn't help looking back at the boy the Tumujai had left laying in the dust. He couldn't recognize the boy's face under all the bruises and knew that had been the point. However, the boy's height and dark hair, plus the ranger's clothes he wore, would be enough to convince anyone he was truly the Ranger Will.

As he turned forward again, Will caught the sun glinting off the silver oak leaf on the boy's chest out of the corner of his eye. _And that will leave no doubt,_ he thought bitterly.

**A/N So how was it? Good? Great? Freaking Awesome? or just plain Terrible? please review and tell me!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N HEy! Me again! So nobody guessed who died... hmm. well the person who dies does so this chapter... what am I forgetting... Oh yes. Disclaimer.**

**I own nothing! Not even this chair I'm sitting on! **

**Chapter 2: The fate of a boy rests on the shoulders of...his horse...**

**yesh the thing wouldn't let me type the whole chapter title, so i put it here. Enjoy!**

~Will POV~

Will groaned as he tried to sit up. Everything hurt. His eyes sprang open as he realized he was bound hand and foot. It was then he remembered.

He was a captive. A prisoner. He could only hope Tug had understood and gone to castle Redmont.

"Please, Tug. I'm counting on you," he whispered to the dawn.

~Alyss POV~

Alyss turned around as halt led Abelard from the stables, his saddle loose on his back. She felt a rough shove from behind and almost fell over. Tug had rammed his head into her back. When she moved out of the horse's way, he walked to the water trough.

Halt dropped Abelard's reins and went over to Tug, loosening the saddle, but he left it on the horse. Halt then walked back into the castle. Alyss knew what he was going to do. Halt was going to have Tug lead him to wherever Will had been the last time Tug had seen him.

Alyss ran to the stables and saddled her own mare. She led Mist out into the courtyard just as Halt came out the castle doors. The old Ranger tightened the girth on both of the Ranger horses and swung into Abelard's saddle. Then he noticed Alyss.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm coming too, Halt. I'm coming to find Will."

For a moment Halt looked like he was going to argue, then changed his mind. "Follow me anyway." Alyss heard him mutter. She beamed at him. Halt glared but then turned to Pauline, who was standing on the castle steps.

"She insists on coming." He jerked a thumb at Alyss. Pauline looked troubled, but then nodded.

"Be brave, Alyss," she said.

"Alright, Tug. Take us to where Will was," Halt said. The riderless Ranger horse trotted out the gate, closely followed by Halt on Abelard and Alyss on Mist.

"Please, Tug," Alyss whispered. "Will's counting on you."

~Will POV~

Will stared in horror as his captors beat the short dark-haired Araleun boy they had captured two days after ambushing him.

They went after him with fists, whips, and branches broken off trees. The poor boy was bruised and bleeding from small cuts all over. The boy's face was no longer skin color but the purplish black of bruises. Hen a man pulled out a knife and Will knew what was going to happen. He knew why the man had taken Will's clothes and given them to the other boy. Why he was now wearing the other boy's clothes. Why his captors had picked a boy who looked almost uncannily like him to torture.

The knife wielding man casually stuck his weapon into the boy's chest. A flower of dark red blossomed on his chest, staining the dark green jerkin. The boy clutched at the killer's shirt tearing a small piece of cloth away, before he closed his eyes for the last time and crumpled forward into the dirt. His murderer flipped him over and pulled the bloody knife from his chest.

Will was bundled up onto a spare horse once again and the leader gave the command to move out. Will couldn't help looking back at the boy the Tumujai had left laying in the dust. He couldn't recognize the boy's face under all the bruises and knew that had been the point. However, the boy's height and dark hair, plus the ranger's clothes he wore, would be enough to convince anyone he was truly the Ranger Will.

As he turned forward again, Will caught the sun glinting off the silver oak leaf on the boy's chest out of the corner of his eye. _And that will leave no doubt,_ he thought bitterly.

**A/N Bet no one saw that one coming. Anyway, the poor nameless boy i just killed off does have some signifigance later... but i'm not going to give anything else away. Review?**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N This would be the chapter Halt and Alyss find "Will". How do they take it? Well you'll just have to read and find out!**

**Issues w/ the ch name again...**

**Chapter 3: You know the world is ending when Halt cries**

~Alyss POV~

Tug led Alyss and Halt across the hills of Araleun for two days. Alyss knew Halt was making Will's horse go at a slower pace than he had gone to get to Redmont, and sort of understood why, but was still impatient. She knew He didn't want the little horse to die from exhaustion, but she'd never really seen him tired before. Alyss was still impatient though.

_What if Will's hurt somewhere? _she thought. She wanted to question Halt about his actions, even opening her mouth to do so, but then she thought better of it and closed it again.

"What?" the grizzled old Ranger asked irritably.

"I didn't say anything!" Alyss exclaimed.

"You were about to ask a question."

"I — Yes. I was. I wanted to know why you were going so slowly. What if will's hurt?"

Halt turned in the saddle to look at her. "If Will were hurt, he would have or added something to that letter of his. Probably. Either way, he can't be too bad off because he sent Tug to Redmont." He said and turned around again. They rode in silence for the rest of the trip.

~Halt POV~

About dinner-time (**A/N Also known as lunch. Supper is the one eat in the evening, but some call **_**that **_**dinner. So whatever)**, Tug stooped near a rocky outcropping. Halt swung down off Abelard.

The first thing he noticed was the shattered longbow lying next to the path. Halt cradled the fragments in his hands. Alyss silently proffered the nearly full quiver she'd found tossed haphazardly into a bush.

"This means they had some kind of decoy party attack him first. Then I guess one of them dropped on him from above. Probably as he rode under that." Halt told the tall, blonde diplomat. Tug pawed at some of the dried blood on the ground.

_Will's, _thought Halt gravely.

"Let's keep moving," he said as he mounted Abelard once more.

~Alyss POV~

It was three days after they found Will's quiver and broken longbow. Halt was tracking Will's attackers.

Suddenly, Tug whinnied loudly and broke away from the little group. Halt leaped off Abelard and followed the little horse. Alyss saw the old Ranger jerk to a stop.

"No!"

Alyss closed her eyes, afraid of what she knew she might see. Slowly, she opened them again.

There, lying on the ground was a short, dark-haired boy, dressed in a mottled cloak and forest colors. A silver oakleaf glittered on his chest. His face was the color of bruises, and small cuts were visible on every visible part of his skin. But it was obviously the hole in his chest that had finished him off.

_A knife,_ Alyss thought, tears streaming down her dusty cheeks. _They beat him half to death, then stuck a knife in his heart._

Halt knelt and cradled his dead once apprentice to his chest. Alyss knew Will had been like a son to halt, and halt a father to Will.

_Why? _Alyss thought. _I loved him. Why Will?_

Then she saw a sight she'd never forget. Halt was crying.

**A/N OMGEEZ! HAlt cried. like actual tears. Wow. WEll, don't worry, more is on the way. Eventually. Review? cuz that would make me type much faster...**


	5. Chapter 4: Remembering Will

**A/N HEy everybody! *beams* Today, Halt is here to do the disclaimer!**

**HAlt: *raises an eyebrow***

**me: *whispers* say the discalimer!**

**Halt: *Shakes head and walks out the door***

**me: Be that way! I'll do the disclaimer! I don't own Ranger's Apprentice, but someday...I'll rule the world!**

~Gilan POV~

Gilan wondered why Crowley had called him to Redmont on such short notice. Was another war threatening to break out? Were he and Halt being sent to stop it?

HE shook his head and patted Blaze absentmindedly. No sense worrying about it. Crowley would tell him when he got to Redmont castle.

~Cassandra POV~

Cassandra glanced out the window into the courtyard. Horace was there showing some noble's young son how to hold and swing a sword. They were practicing with a fake one of course.

A messenger ran into the courtyard and spoke a minute with Horace before dashing off once again. The big knight turned pale. His little pupil looked worried until Horace smiled at him and, tousling his hair sent him off.

Horace half stumbled to a bench, his smile gone. He buried his head in his hands. Cassandra wanted to go comfort him, even though she had no idea what was wrong. She would have, but her father walked in just then.

"Cassie, go find a maid to help you pack. We're leaving for Redmont tomorrow."

"Why are we going there?"

"A funeral is being held. We aren't actually required to be there, but I wish to go."

"A funeral? Who died? It wasn't Halt!" Cassandra had grown to like the old Ranger when they were stuck in Skandia and even more when they had traveled south to rescue Erak.

"No, not Halt. It's Will. He was on his way to Redmont. He was ambushed, tortured and killed. I'm sorry, Cassie."

Cassandra sunk to the ground. Not Will. He was so young and full of life. Okay, she would admit it. She thought he was handsome.

"Cassie?"

She looked up into her father's warm green eyes. They were filled with sadness and love.

"I know Will was important to you, and I can never forget how he protected you in Skandia and Celtica and when you were kidnapped. I owe so much to that young man, and now he's gone. He died to protect Araluen. It's times like this I wish I didn't have to be king."

"Who killed him?" Cassandra had to know. The king shook his head.

"I don't know."

~Alyss POV~

Alyss was sitting underneath Will's tree. It was his favorite one to climb when they were kids. It stood near the ward doors and Alyss could see the children orphaned by the last tangle with Morgorath playing outside.

One blonde girl ran up dragging along a red headed boy.

"Hi!" the girl said happily.

"Hello." Alyss managed a weak smile.

"I've seen you up here before. Why do come sit here?"

"This is Will's tree. It was his favorite one to climb when we were kids in the ward. We were best friends."

"But you're sad!" The boy tugged on the girl's sleeve and whispered in her ear. The girl's eyes widened. "You love him! And he's going to marry another girl!"

"No, he's not marrying anyone. I do love him, but he loved me too. I'm sad because he went missing a while ago and when we found him, he had been murdered."

_*Flashback*_

_Halt lay Will's body across Tug's back and tied it to the saddle with some of the spare rope he'd told Alyss he always carried. The little horse kept snorting and stomping his front left hoof. Turning to smell Will's hair and then shaking his head. _

_When they were finally ready to go, Tug kept trying to turn around and go back the way they had come from. The place where Will was murdered._

_*End Flashback*_

The blonde girl's face fell and, crying silent tears, she wrapped her arms around Alyss.

**A/N I wanted update because I'm not going to be able to for a while... My best friend is flying out and she'll be here all week, then we're going opn vacation...so don't hurt me! *cowers* Review?**


	6. Chapter5: Deserves to be Avenged

**A/N Okay guys I'm back! And here is your long awaited chapter! I own nothing but the plot, but I hope you like it anyway!**

~Halt POV~

Everything was darker now. True, Will was a full-fledged Ranger, but he had once been Halt's apprentice. And like his son.

A knock on the door startled Halt.

"What?" he called gruffly.

"Crowley sent me down. Said you'd be able to explain better than he. I'm not leaving, Halt."

Halt sighed and opened the door for his old apprentice. He glared as Gilan came inside.

Gilan poured himself a mug of coffee out of the pot Halt had made but never drank. He stood across the table from Halt.

"Well, Halt, explain away."

"Will's dead." Halt didn't bother to soften the blow of the words. Gilan wouldn't have thanked him for it. The young Ranger dropped his cup.

"What?"

Halt looked up, then back down at the table. "They ambushed him, then one of them jumped him from above. Smashed his bow, threw away the quiver and took both his knives."

"So he was defenseless when they killed him."

"Aye. But they didn't do it right away. They traveled a few days, then beat him nearly to death, and _then_ stabbed him through the heart."

~Gilan POV~

Halt's words rang in Gilan's ears._ Will's dead._ The cup fell from his numb fingers, shattering and spilling coffee everywhere. "What?"

Halt looked up at him, then down again.

"They ambushed him, then one of them jumped him from above. Smashed his bow, threw away the quiver, and took both his knives."

"So he was defenseless when they killed him." Gilan swallowed. There was a slight tremble in his hands.

"Aye. But they didn't do it right away. They traveled a few days, then beat him nearly to death, and _then_ stabbed him through the heart."

Gilan sank down into a chair. It felt harder to breathe. HE swallowed again.

"Who did this?"

Halt laid a scrap of cloth on the table. "That's Tumujai weave. It was clenched in his hand."

Gilan was about to ask Halt about Tug, but two loud thumps came from the door. He raised an eyebrow and Halt nodded.

He was surprised to find Alyss standing there with a bundle of cloth. Gilan jerked his head towards the cabin's interior.

Alyss stepped past him and laid her bundle on the table. Every piece was forest colors. One piece was mottled with all the colors of the other pieces.

_These are ranger clothes,_ Gilan realized.

"Who...?" he questioned.

"Will's." Alyss said.

She reached into a pocket in her dress and drew out a shining silver oakleaf on a heavy silver chain. Alyss set it next to Will's clothes.

"How's Tug taking it?" Gilan asked to break the silence. It was too cold a silence for his taste.

"We had to hobble him and lock into one of Castle Redmont's stables. He kept trying to break away and run after the Tumujai like he wanted to avenge Will," Halt said.

"He deserves to be avenged," Gilan replied.

"Yes. He does. Especially after the way they treated him," Alyss said coldly, then patted her pocket and left.

**A/N Review please!**


	7. Chapter 6: Going North

**A/N HEy! I am sosososososososo sorry for niot updating in forever again! I had marching band crap all day all week two weeks ago and then softball twoa days last week. But it's finally done! Hooray! please don't strangle me for not updating! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I am not a dude. or old. i also do not live oin australia. therefore, i do not own ranger's apprentice.**

~Alyss POV~

Alyss fingered the black silk of her dress. Will's funeral ceremony had been the worst two hours of her life. And each hour had felt like an eternity.

Now, sitting next to the mound of reddish brown dirt that covered his grave, the tears finally came.

"Excuse me,"

Alyss looked up into the face of the blonde girl she'd met at the ward.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't see...I was just going to plant some flowers, but if you'd like to stay awhile..."

"No, it's alright. Could I help you?"

"Of course. I don't think I ever told you my name. I'm Kel. Well actually, it's Kelarydiana, but I like Kel better," the ward said.

"I'm Alyss."

"Wait. You called that big tree Will's, and they just buried Ranger Will Treaty..." Kel's eyes grew wide. "He's your Will! Will Treaty was a ward here?"

"Yes," Alyss nodded. "His mother died giving birth and his father died a hero in the first war against Morgorath."

"His father was a knight?" Kel asked.

Alyss paused. "I honestly don't know. Will never knew his father, or anything about him. I always assumed that was the case."

"So they brought him here when his parents died?"

"Well, he appeared on the doorstep of the ward one day, wrapped up with a note pinned to the blanket."

"Do you know who brought him? Or what the note said?" Kel's eyes were wide.

"No one knows who brought hin here, but Will told me once what the note said. 'His name is Will. Please care for him. His mother died in childbirth and his father died a hero.'"

Kel looked up at the sky. "Well, we should probably start these flowers."

~Halt POV~

Ti was an hour or so after Will's early morning burial. Halt was astride Abelard, Tug's reins in one hand. The road north was in front of him.

Abelard and Tug pricked up their ears. Halt heard it then too. The heavy footfalls of a battlehorse, which almost masked the lighter, quieter steps of another horse.

Halt turned in his saddle.

"Lovely day for a ride, don't you think, Halt?" Gilan asked brightly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Halt demanded.

"We're coming with you, Halt. We want to help. Will was my best friend." Horace replied, meeting Halt's gaze squarely. Halt snorted.

"If you must," he sighed. HE turned forward again to hide his small half-smile.

~Will POV~

Will felt sick with dread as the disguised party of Tumujai made their way towards a ship. He was going to be taken away from Araluen. His chances of ever escaping were growing slimmer. If he did manage to escape now, he'd have to stow away on a boat to return home, although if he could make it to Skandia, Will felt sure Erak would help him. However, the chains on his feet put a damper on any thought of escape he might have. He had no way of getting out of them.

Barely an hour later, everything was ready aboard the ship. The dock hands cast the ropes aboard the ship and the Tumujai crew heaved them up. The helmsman turned the bow north. Will, released of the chains, since he had no where to go now, ran to the side and watched as the land grew smaller and smaller.

He bowed his head. Will had the awful feeling he might never again see the shores of Araluen.

**A/N So how was it? Review! Please!**


	8. Chapter 7: Old Friends

**A/N Oh MY Goodness! I am sosososososososo sorry i haven't updated in forever! Sorry! don't kill me!**

**Will: You left me hanging!**

**me: what? *looks incredibly confused***

**Will: What is happening to me? there's nothing about me in this entire chapter! **

**me: not everything's about you**

**Will: this story is**

**me: shut up**

~Gilan POV~

Castle Araluen loomed ahead. Gilan looked at Halt.

"Tell me again why we're going right past the king's castle?" he asked.

"Yeah! Won't someone wonder what we're doing?" Horace put in.

"Call it a whim. This is the way they'll least expect us to go," Halt said.

"Halt?" Horace said, looking at the old Ranger like he'd grown another head. "We're on a major road. Why wouldn't we go this way?"

"Halt's assuming they'll look for us in the wilds first since we're Rangers and can disappear into the wild places and never be found or tracked. It's pretty brilliant actually. We're hiding in the open." Gilan answered for Halt.

"Exactly." Halt said.

~Halt POV~

"So now What?"

Halt turned to glare at Horace.

"Now we follow the river to the coast," he said irritably. "But first—"

"Lunch?" Horace interrupted. The large warrior turned his horse towards an inn without waiting for a reply.

Halt rolled his eyes and sighed. He followed Horace and Gilan into the crowded inn.

~Gilan POV~

The serving girl had just set down three bowls of stew and a loaf of fresh bread and returned to the kitchen. Gilan was about to tear the loaf into pieces for Halt, Horace, and himself, when Halt was suddenly hauled up out of his chair.

"Well, well. Didn't expect to see you here! What do you say you join us? Plenty of room!" Gilan's jaw dropped as he saw Erak grasping Halt's shoulder and gesturing to a corner of the room where several other Skandians sat. The other guests had given them a wide berth.

"Well, there is something you might be able to help us with..."

"So Erak, what brings you here to Araluen?" Gilan asked.

"Had some trouble with one of them archers stationed in Hallasholm. Talking treason and such, so I brought him here for Duncan to deal with. What brings you three so far north at this time of year?" the big Ober-Jarl inquired.

"A few weeks ago, Will was murdered by a group of Tumujai." Halt said quietly. Every Skandian in the room immediately quieted. They'd obviously heard of the brave young Ranger. "We're setting out to find his killers and avenge him."

"You need a ship. And a fighting force greater than young Horace here. We volunteer our services to you. Will didn't deserve to die so early. He will be avenged." Erak said passionately. "Men, we leave for the Steppes tomorrow as early as we possibly can!"

**A/N PLease Review! i want to know if it rocked or completely sucked. Review!**


	9. Chapter 8: Wonderful

**A/N OH MY GUMDROPS! I'm back everyone! Soryy it took me so long to update! So I'm giving you two chapters to make up for it! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not a dude. I also don't live in Australia. Therfore I don't own RA. **

~Will POV~

"Land ahead!"

Will looked up from where he was chained to the mast. It had been three weeks since the ship had sailed from Araluen. Three miserable weeks. Many a night, Will had been soaked through with sea spray.

'It's a miracle,' he thought, 'I haven't caught a cold or worse. And it's not like they feed me that often either.'

A man Will recognized from the party that kidnapped him kicked his ribs and taunted him in the language of the Steppes. Will stared back at the man.

'I won't let them see fear,' he thought determinedly. 'I won't give them what they want.'

The man yelled to one of the sailors. The two men conversed for a moment before the sailor glanced warily at the other and turned to Will.

"He wants me to translate for you. He says you're Araluen," the sailor said carefully in Will's language.

"Aye. That's where I'm from," Will replied. "I was once an Araluen man. Now I'm just a slave. My name is Michal," the sailor told him.

"You haven't tried to escape?" Will asked.

"They chain me to the deck whenever we reach port. Or to something else."

The Tumujai kicked Michal and demanded something in his language.

"He wants me to tell you we'll soon reach the Steppes. And then you will answer their questions," Michal told Will.

"Tell him I won't tell them anything," Will replied defiantly. He raised his head and glared at his captor. Michal's eyes widened, but he relayed Will's message to the Tumujai. Will didn't expect the man to smile. He conversed quickly with Michal and walked off.

"He says 'We'll see.' I would worry if I were you," the sailor cautioned.

"Wonderful. They're going to torture me. Don't you have something to do?" he asked shortly.

Michal hesitated. "I was only wondering...Why do they want you? You are so young and small."

"Most likely because I'm a Ranger. And I stopped the Tumujai invasion of Skandia."

Michal's eyes widened and he backed away quickly. Will sighed and resumed looking out over the waves.

~Alyss POV~

"Lady Pauline?" Alyss called.

"In here, dear," came the reply.

"I was just wondering...do you know where I can find Halt?"

Lady Pauline thought a moment.

"I haven't seen him since the funeral, but last I heard, he was hiding out in his old cabin of his."

"Thank you, my lady." Alyss dipped a quick curtsy and practically ran from the room.

When she reached the cabin, she was surprised to see the head of the Ranger corps sitting in the steps.

"Oh. Good evening, sir. Is Halt inside?" Alyss questioned him.

"Ah, Alyss, correct? Please, just call me Crowley. As to your question, no, Halt is not here," Crowley said.

"Oh." Alyss knew her disappointment showed clearly on her face.

"Apparently, he left two weeks ago to chase Will's killers. Took Gilan and young Horace with him as well."

Alyss looked up. "He's gone to avenge Will?" she asked.

"Yes, and doing so without asking me first. Suppose he was worried I'd say 'no' again," Crowley grumbled.

"What do you mean 'no again'?" Alyss asked and the old Ranger sighed.

"Last time Will was kidnapped, Halt wanted to go to Skandia to rescue Will. We couldn't spare him here though, so I had to say no. So he started an uproar and got himself banished for a year."

"Oh. Well since Halt isn't here, I may as well tell you. Last night I had a dream. I saw Will, he smiled at me and told me not to worry, and that everything would turn out all right. HE said no matter what happened, I couldn't give up hope, and that he'd live for me."

Crowley rubbed his chin. Alyss stood watching him nervously.

'_What if he tells me I'm crazy?' _she worried. _'What if he says—?'_

"I suppose it's possible," Crowley interrupted her frantic thoughts. "A dead decoy _has_ been used before."

Excitement lit Alyss's eyes. "Are you saying..." She didn't dare hope.

"Yes. I'm saying there might be a slight chance Will could yet live."

~Crowley POV~

Crowley started when the young courier threw her arms around him. "Oh, sir! That's wonderful!"

Crowley awkwardly patted her back. "Just don't spread that around. It wouldn't do to get everyone excited about a homecoming that may never happen," he said.

"Oh I won't! But I'm sure now! Will can't be dead!"

'_And I was sure the moment I examined him that dead one wasn't Will,' _Crowley thought as he watch Alyss practically skip away. _'But I couldn't say so and watch false hope light, only to be extinguished. It's better they find Will alive. No heartbreak if they find him dead then. They'll already have mourned.'_

**A/N How was it? Review! Please? Also how big of a role should do you think Kel have in this story? Review and tell me!**


	10. Chapter 9: HOmesick, Seasick, Hero

**A/N Okie Dokey here's you second chapter! IT's a bit more low key than the other parts of the story, kind of filler to move the plot along... I could porbably take it ou, but it fits...soooo. Bonus points for anyone who catches the MercyMe reference!**

~Kel POV~

Kel was sitting in Will's tree when she saw Alyss come up[ the hill and place her hand on the trunk. The young woman smiled.

"Make it back soon, Will" she said softly. Kel hadn't moved since she'd first seen her friend. Now she dropped to the ground behind her.

""I don't know about you, but in my experience dead people don't 'come back'," Kel said. "No matter how much you beg," she added bitterly.

Alyss spun around, surprise etched on her face. "You move as quiet as Will!" she exclaimed.

Kel raised an eyebrow. "No I don't," she said. She would never measure up to Ranger Will Treaty. Alyss shook her head.

"Explain your comment to the tree. Dead people don't come back."

"No they don't. But being _believed _dead and being _actually _dead are two different things."

"Huh?" Kel was completely lost. What was Alyss talking about?

"I had a dream of Will, where he said he would live for me. When I talked to Crowley about it, he said there was a slight chance Will could still be alive. He seemed to think my subconscious mind was trying to tell me something. The dead boy might have been a decoy."

"You know the Ranger Crowley?" Kel yelped. Then she realized what Alyss had said. "He might still be alive?" she asked quietly. Alyss nodded.

Her greatest hero might not be dead! He could be alive! Alive! She hugged Alyss hard.

~Gilan POV~

"Gilan!" Horace boomed. Gilan blinked and sat up.

"What?" he asked irritably. _'Let sleeping Rangers lie,'_ he thought.

"Where's Halt?"

"Try the deck. At the railing," Gilan said, yawning. Horace disappeared above decks. Gilan chuckled and laid back in his hammock. He knew Horace would find Halt exactly where he'd told him to look. Halt _always_ got seasick.

~Will POV~

An hour age, his Tumujai captors had drug him ashore. Now they were coming up on what he supposed was a city.

Will was led through a jumble of tents, then more stable wood buildings that became more sound and expensive looking as they walked towards the center of the city.

'_This must be the richer part of they city,' _he realized.

At the center of the city rose a building made of stone. That was where the Tumujai were taking him.

The people in the streets jeered at him as he passed. Will raised his chin. He refused to be afraid of them.

A few people shrunk back at the fire in his. Will noted most of the people out in the streets were men.

He had almost no time to ponder this before they had reached the stone building. Will was marched through halls and down stairs. A heavy wooden door now stood in their path.

'_The dungeon,' _Will thought with dread.

He wouldn't look anywhere but ahead as the Tumujai led him through the dark, torch-lit dungeon. He was thrown into a dark, cold cell. A chain was clamped around his ankle.

'_Just wonderful,' _Will thought. As his captors left, Will felt a wave of homesickness crash over him, threatening to drown him. He missed the bright, sunny days and green rolling hills of Araluen. He missed the cold, snowy winters. He missed his friends. He missed Alyss.

'_I've never been more home sick than now,' _Will thought miserably. _'I didn't even have time to say goodbye.' _

"I hate homesickness," Will said to no one. His voice echoed in the emptiness.

**A/N Review review review! Peas and tank you!**


	11. Chapter 10: And So It Begins

**A/N Yo, wassup? I really don't have aything to say... so I guess I'll ramble for A while and if you want you can skip the bolded stuff...ummm...yeah. SO if you're still reading this, I must say you are either incredibly bored or have no life. I seriously hope it's the former. okay I'll shut up now so y'all can get along wtih your reading...**

~Will POV~

Hands grabbed Will and dragged him from his cell. He was dumped on the floor of a room mostly occupied by a fire pit. The fire caused the small room to be sweltering hot.

Will's shirt was ripped off and he was hoisted up by his arms. The two men holding him had a tight grip, as if to make sure he couldn't escape. A third man pulled an iron rod out of the fire, an oakleaf shape with an 'R' in it glowed cherry red on the end.

Realizing what was happening, Will began to struggle. The two men just held him tighter. Will howled as the brand touched his skin. He could fell it, smell it, burning the skin of his back.

His shoulder was on fire. All he knew was pain.

'It's started,' he thought before he fell blessedly into unconsciousness.

~Horace POV~

Sitting in the meeting hall in Hallasholm brought back memories of the first time Horace had been in Skandia.

They were planning a war then. Now they were planning revenge. It would take a week to reach the Steppes, and then their plan would unfold.

"You won't be forgotten, Will," Horace promised his greatest friend and boyhood enemy.

~Will POV~

If he looked far enough over his shoulder, Will could see the brand burned into the skin of his right shoulder. He knew it would eventually turn white as it faded into a scar, but he would carry it forever.

Will shivered. He could see the goose bumps on his bare arms and chest. Of course the Tumujai would not have seen fit to give him a new shirt. He was only a prisoner.

Rolling his eyes, Will began to stretch. Once his muscles were lose, he droppe3d to the ground and did as many push ups as he could without his arms giving out, ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

'I won't go soft here,' he vowed. 'Just like on Skojhkill **(sp? It's the little island where the Skandians stopped in book 2...)**, I won't stop training.'

~Gilan POV~

Gilan knew he and Halt were expert archers, which was why they'd been =put in charge of the archers currently staying in Skandia, but he wished Halt would stop scaring them out of their wits. Besides that, there were a few who whispered about the King Duncan, and none of it was flattering.

Gilan cleared his throat.

"Oberjarl Erak may not have had enough authority over you to execute you for treason, but I am under no such restrictions, and suffer no qualms about it either. I don't care how few of you there may be, the next man caught slandering the king _will_ be hung," he announced loudly. "We meet here tomorrow at this time to begin training."

"I never knew you were so hard, Gilan," Halt commented lightly as the two left the archery range.

"Someone had to do something," Gilan muttered.

"I would have said the same thing, Duncan's a good man," Halt said. "Will on the other hand, would have worked that magic of his and had them all smiling and skipping around and praising Duncan within an hour, and become beset friends with half of them. I'll never understand how he charmed people."

Gilan put a hand on his one time teacher's shoulder.

"We won't ever forget him, but we can't dwell on his death, either. Promise me, you'll let him go."

"After his murderers are dead, I'll let him go," Halt said quietly, before slipping away into the shadows. "And that's all we can ask," Gilan said to himself as he went to see how Erak was doing getting together a fighting force.

**A/N REview Please! And none of that OmG! I LUV IT SOOO MUCH crap! give me something to work wtih people!**


	12. Chapter 11: Questions

**A/N Okay, so I'm terribly sorry about the wait. I could give you tons of excuses, but I won't. Anyway, my updates are going to be pretty sporadic during the school year, I spend two nights out of the week at home. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Except the plot and Kel, of course.**

~Will POV~

Will Lay staring up at the ceiling. Occasionally, shivers racked his small frame.

_The only good thing about the cold_, Will thought, _is that it numbs the pain_.

And indeed it did. Besides killing the pain, the struggle to stay warm left him so e, it obliterated his thoughts. For that, Will was grateful. If he dwelled on memories of Halt, Horace, Gilan, or Alice, it would break him, he knew. Then his captors would have no problem getting whatever information they wanted out of him.

Waves of homesickness washed over him again, but he pushed the emotions away. Will heard the thud of a booted foot coming down the corridor. He emptied his face of emotion and sat up.

A small group of Temujai **(A/N I just figured out I was misspelling it) stood outside his cell.**

"You will come with us. And you will answer our questions," one said in Araluen. He knew it would cost him, but Will couldn't help his reply,

"And if I don't?"

All he received in response was an evil grin. Sighing, Will stood. The Temujai opened his cell and tied his hands.

The room they led him to was small. The only things inside it were torches burning on the walls.

"What is your name?"

"I'm called Will." They really couldn't get too much from his name he supposed. They most likely already knew it anyway.

"Are you the one who aided the Skandians in defeating us?"

Figuring he had nothing to lose, Will said,

"I am."

"And are you an Araluen Ranger?"

"Yeas, but you knew that already, didn't you?"

There was a crack as the man questioning brought a whip down on his back.

"Don't be insolent, _boy_," the man spat. Will grunted in pain.

"You will tell us what you know about your king and your Rangers."

"You seem so sure," Will replied smiling grimly. "But I'll never betray the Corps, or Araluen."

"Oh, I think you will."

The idea struck him as funny for some absurd reason. He was laughing when the whip fell repeatedly across his back.

Will had lost count of the number of lashes it took before he was unable to laugh. IT was an endless number. Another eternity later, the lashes slowed, then they ceased.

Barely conscious, he felt his captors lift his limp body. They dumped him unceremoniously on the floor of his cell.

_They won't get anything out of me,_ Will resolved.

~Horace POV~

Excitement stirred the blood in his veins. He couldn't be still. They were finally going after Will. Well, not exactly Will, but his murderers anyway.

"Don't bounce off the side of the boat."

Horace grinned down at Halt.

"I'm sure you'd be terribly sorry to see me go," he replied. The Ranger never took his eyes from the sea, but his jaw tightened.

"No one is going anywhere." The words were ground out between clenched teeth. Horace's eyes widened.

"Oh, Halt! I'm sorry! I didn't mean—! Not like _that_!"

Halt tore his gaze from the water to look at Horace.

"I know you didn't mean it that way, Horace. But Will's hardly in the ground. And I don't know if the world will ever be right again."

"Aw, Halt, Will wouldn't want you to act so, um, grim. He'd want you to be happy. Well, as happy as you can be anyway, being you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Halt raised an eyebrow. Horace swallowed.

"Well, you're pretty much always grumpy and, well, you know," Horace replied, blushing slightly. "But if you ever want to...talk, I think it would help."

Halt seemed to consider this. Horace had given up waiting and turned his back. There was a sigh, then Halt began to speak.

**A/N Please Review! **


	13. Chapter 12: A Story, A Sentence

**A/N WOOT! I'm back. HOORAY! Okay, I'm sone with my little party. I don't own anything but the plot, oh and the characters not in the books. *sigh**deep sigh***

~still Horace POV~

"I knew a man who was a soldier in the first war against Morgorath. He was a spearman. I was trapped by Wargals, and would have died if Daniel hadn't intervened. I'd never seen Wargals scared before, and Daniel sent them running, the way he fought. Would have made an excellent knight. However, Daniel was gravely injured; he knew he wasn't going to make it. So he asked me to look after his wife, who was pregnant. Told name to tell her to name him Will if it was a boy.

"Will's mother only lived long enough to name him, so I brought him back to Redmont with me, and left him on the ward steps. It would be better for him if no one knew it was I who'd brought him.

"Will was never just an apprentice to me. He was more of a son. No parent should have to bury a child." Halt whispered the last sentence.

"You and Will's father must have been really close for him to risk his life like that, to give it up for you," Horace observed. Halt looked at him funny.

"I'd never met him before," he said. Horace frowned, trying to understand. "Anyway, good night Horace."

Halt disappeared below decks, leaving Horace to think about what he'd just learned of Will, and Halt.

~Kel POV~

"Lady Alyss?" Kel asked quietly. The tall courier didn't move. Sighing, Kel ran back to the ward, retrieved her blanket, and ran back to where Lady Alyss slept. Carefully, Kel covered the sleeping woman.

"She seems to be doing that a lot," the quiet voice of Jonathan came from behind her. Kel turned, and saw her wardmate standing a few feet away, his red curls shining in the sun.

"I think she misses her Ranger," she replied. "She's convinced he's still alive, so she comes here to be close to him."

"But we saw them bury him."

"I know Jon, but just think! The body they put in the ground was so bruised and beaten, it was practically unrecognizable as human. No one would have been able to tell who it was of they didn't know. What if Ranger Will really is still alive?"

"Well then I guess Rangers Halt and Gilan and Sir Horace will find him," Jonathan said slowly. He smiled softly at Kel. "And if they don't, I'm sure you'll track him down."

~Will POV~

Barely conscious, Will lay sprawled on the floor of his cell. He still hadn't told his captors anything, and the beatings were just getting worse.

Even just breathing hurt now. He knew the Temujai were being careful not to kill him. Not yet anyway.

_But all this whipping, and beating, and burning me is about to push mew over the edge, _he thought. _They'll have to be really careful now, if they want to keep me alive._

Someone rattled the cell door, and with gargantuan effort, Will rolled his head to look at them.

"You have not cooperated," the man said. Will hadn't the strength to reply. "so enjoy the last weeks of your life, Ranger. Your execution is set."

Will closed his eyes as the stocky Temujai walked away.

_Death has to be better than this at least,_ he thought deliriously.

**A/N So how was it? Please please tell me. Pretty please. Oh jeez I'm begging. How pathetic can I get. Please don't reduce me to that again, REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13: Crowley's Gonna Kill Us

**A/N Well here's another chapter. Yay! ANyway, I don't own anything but the plot (and Kel and Jonothan) still. Darn it. WEll, enjoy, Will will (hee hee) be making hos grand reentrace (well for the other characters anyway) soon, next chapter in fact, so HOOPLA! I am majorly excited. And I know what's happening next!**

~Gilan POV~

Finally after all these weeks, they had finally arrived in the Steppes.

"So what's the plan?" Horace stepped up next to Gilan.

"We're going to have the Skandians hide outside the city, while we go in and _persuade_ their leader to give us information on the band dispatched to Araluen a few weeks ago."

"And then we hunt them down, am I correct?" Horace added.

"That you are," Halt said gruffly. The two younger men jumped. They hadn't heard Halt walk up.

Gilan noticed his old mentor looked better; _He probably is just too distracted to be seasick, _Gilan thought.

"Alright, let's go." Halt moved towards the Temujai city. Gilan half grinned. He knew nothing was going to stop the old Ranger now that he was so close to his goal.

"Well Horace, are you ready?"

The young knight grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask."

~Halt POV~

He was so close. Nothing was going to stop him for avenging Will now.

"You two." Halt pointed at Gilan and Horace. "Do _not_ talk. They'll single us out as foreigners for sure if you do."

Gilan, who had put away his Ranger's cloak, nodded. Horace mock saluted. Halt rolled his eyes.

_I hope I still remember the language,_ he thought.

They were through the gate without much trouble, then Halt motioned for his younger companions to follow him.

Walking over to a poster covered wall, he scanned it, looking for anything helpful, and recent. A time when the man in charge was entertaining an audience with the common people perhaps.

"Hmph." Halt tapped one of the newest posters.

Gilan looked quizzically at him.

"Public execution," Halt muttered. Horace shrugged.

Rolling his eyes, halt said,

"So _everyone_ will be there."

"Oooh." Halt could tell the big knight had just made the connection. Halt nodded. HE jerked his head toward the gate, and walked off.

The guard at the gate wanted to know why they were leaving so quickly. Hadn't they just gone into the city?

Halt told him they had to go get the rest of their party, it was true enough. The guard believed him when Halt said they had only been checking the exact details of the execution.

~Gilan POV~

"So who are they executing?" Gilan asked once they were a safe distance from the city.

Some enemy of theirs they've caught," Halt replied, disinterested.

"But their leader will be there, right?" Horace clarified.

"Of course!" Halt was looking at Horace as if he were completely dim. Gilan chuckled to himself.

_Soon,_ he thought. _Soon we'll be done with this whole business._

"Crowley's going to kill us," he said aloud.

"Oh most definitely," Halt said with mock cheer.

**A/N So how was that? SOrry it was a bit short. *frowns* The next chapter should be longer... Key word _should_... Anyway read and review please. With Whipped topping and cherries on top?**


	15. Chapter 14: Saved! Sorta

**A/N Yo. I'm back again. So this is the execution chapter. Teehee! Poor Will. He thinks he's going crazy. Wait…did I just give something away? CRAP! You guys weren't supposed to know that-**

**Kel: Hey! Shut up before you go and tell them the whole dang thing!**

**Me: Oh, right, right. Okay well, the only things I own are the plot, darling Kel here,**

**Kel: HEY!**

**Me…Oh, yeah, her friend Jonathan, and this cookie. Oh wait. I don't have a cookie.**

**Kel: Just read people.**

~Will POV~

There was really no point struggling, Will knew he wouldn't get far, battered as he was. IT made him feel better that he did struggle, however.

_Today it all ends_, he thought.

Faces flashed across his vision; Halt, Alyss, Gilan, Horace, Jenny, Princess Cassandra, Erak, Malcolm, Tug, Abelard, Sir Rodney, Blaze, Baron Arald, King Duncan, even Crowley.

"Move along, _Ranger_." The last word was nearly a snarl, full of hate and contempt. Will was shoved forward, up the stairs to the execution platform.

He swayed, barely standing, as his executioner spoke to the crowd. Will looked at the faces of the people come to see him die. He blinked, not trusting his eyes. Surely his mind was playing tricks on him? Because Horace could not be standing in the crowd. It wasn't possible.

Will saw the imaginary Horace's eyes widen. Then Horace put his fingers to his mouth and whistled. Will grimaced at the sound; it was high and loud.

Will couldn't comprehend the fact that Horace was actually here. Or that when his friend had whistled, Halt, Gilan, and a bunch of Skandians had come pouring into the square, cutting down anyone who tried to stop them.

Shaking his head to clear it, Will managed to take down the man who would have been his executioner, and took his bow. Will hoped he could do enough to help.

-DUDE! IT"S A LITTLE PAGE BREAK THINGIE!-

~Horace POV~

_Will was alive!_ Horace immediately brought his hand to his mouth and whistled shrilly. Halt, Gilan, and the others were there almost as soon as he had finished, slicing through the Temujai ranks. Out of the corner of his eye, Horace saw Will knock out the executioner and steal his weapon. He looked terrible.

Halt had almost reached the platform, as had the rest of their troop, when out of nowhere, two arrows sprouted from Will's chest.

"No!" Halt shouted. HE jumped up onto the platform, just in time to catch Will's head. Gilan spun around and fired off two shots. Chocked cries told Horace the arrows had hit their intended targets. Horace swung up next to Halt and Will.

"Will…"

"Hey, Halt, Horace. Back from the dead. Boo!" Will said weakly, smiling slightly, before his eyes fluttered closed.

"I need a kitchen and bandages NOW!" Halt roared, standing up. "Gilan, Start ripping up some of those spare shirts. Horace, can you carry Will for me? Good. Let's go."

Horace picked up the limp body of his friend and followed Halt to one of the buildings lining the square.

Halt snapped something at the woman who blocked their way in some language, and she backed away quickly. Horace laid Will down on a table. Gilan dropped what used to be his shirt on the table next to him and gently cut off the shirt Will was wearing. Every single person in the room gasped. Horace could only stare in shock.

"Oh, Will. What did they do to you?" he whispered.

**A/N Ya, Know, I was think about writing a little side piece to this story, focusing more on Will when he was captured. So if you think that would be epically awesome, let me know in a review or whatever. Oh yeah, you people who add this story to your favorites, or story alert, but don't review? LAME! You know who you are. Anywhoo…This story is getting close to the end, which will be a cliffhanger, ha HA!, but don't worry, cuz Imma write a sequel! Anyway, just review, please?**


	16. Chapter 15: Return to Araluen

**A/N Hooray! It's another chapter of DRTNT! I'm so excited cuz this story is winding down, and then I can focus on my other unfinished stories so that I can wirte the companion piece to this and the sequel, and other stuff too!**

**Will: ummm…Just ignore her, she had a bunch of sugar.**

**me: hehehehehe! I love sugar!**

**Will: See what I mean? Well she doesn't own us at least, so I guess that's a good thing. **

**me: Will, why must you crush all my hopes and dreams!**

**Will: Uh, yeah, so just read it, and then review. **

**me: WHEEEE!**

~Horace POV~

"Horace! Where's that water!" Halt shouted.

Horace set the boiling pot on the table.

"Here," he said. Halt and the Temujai ladies whose kitchen Halt had commandeered had been working tirelessly over Will for the past half-hour.

When they had seem the extensive damage done to Will, the women had gasped collectively. One of them had jabbered angrily at Halt until he snapped back. Horace had then sat beside Gilan watching in amazement as the Temujai ladies worked beside Halt to save Will.

_Please be alright, Will, _Horace thought. _We can't find you here, just to lose you again._

/~*~\

"Well, he's stable for now," Halt sighed as he dropped next to Horace and Gilan, coffee in hand. Horace thought the old Ranger looked tired, but, almost, joyful, hopeful maybe?

"So, if Will's been here, this whole time," Horace started, "then who did we bury back home?"

"A decoy obviously," Gilan answered. "Some poor farm boy probably."

Erak poked his head inside.

"Is the lad alright?" he asked.

"For now," Halt answered. "We need to get him back to Araluen. And soon."

"Aye. If we leave tomorrow, we should be able to get back before the storms."

"Good. Get the ship ready."

Horace watched this exchange, wondereing the whole time if it was even a good idea to move Will. Probably not, but if they could get him to Araluen in time, they could have Malcolm look at him. It was probably Will's best chance.

/~*~\

~Gilan POV~

Halt hadn't left Will's side for weeks. Gilan sighed as he watched his old teacher and his friend. Will hadn't woken up since he'd been shot. They'd had to force feed him stew that was mostly broth and pour water down his throat.

Gilan was worried Will wouldn't wake up at all. Halt staunchly refused to believe that. Gilan hoped with everything he had that Halt was right. It wasn't fair that they should find Will alive (mostly) only to have him ripped away again.

_Wake up, Will. Wake up._

/~*~\

They were barely off the boat before Halt was shouting for someone to ride to Macindaw. Horace volunteered, as he was the only one who really knew where Malcolm lived, who was able to go anyway. After he had left, Halt gave Gilan a letter to send to Lady Pauline by pigeon, which was what he was doing now. Well, he was attempting at least.

"Blasted pigeons," Gilan grumbled under his breath. They kept flying away from him. A soft giggle behind him caused him to spin around and glare at the girl watching him.

"Sorry, sir, but you're so funny about the pigeons. Here, I'll get one for you." She let out a soft coo and a pigeon fluttered down onto her outstretched palm. Gilan rolled his eyes and handed her the letter to tie to the bird.

"Where's he going to?" the girl inquired.

"Castle Redmont," Gilan answered. The girl nodded and whispered to the bird. It took off.

"My name's Jemimah. May I ask yours?" she said, looking up at him.

"Ranger Gilan of Merric."

"Oh!" Jemimah gasped. "I meant no disrespect by laughing sir! Don't turn me inta anything unnatural!"

"What?" Gilan blinked. "I'm not a sorcerer. Or a wizard."

"But you can disappear. And everyone knows Rangers use magic," Jemimah whispered. Gilan grinned.

"Wow, never knew I could use magic! Wait until I tell—!" He stopped suddenly.

"Tell who?"

'Will. He's, uh, hurt. Hurt bad. I better go check on them."

"Well, good luck ranger Gilan. I hope your friend will be okay," Jemimah said softly.

"Me too," Gilan whispered. "Me too."

**A/N Okay, I'm better now. So like Will said at the beginning, REVIEW! I love reviews! And more reviews means a faster update! I'm using to many exclamation points! Oh well!**


	17. Chapter 16: They're Back!

**A/N Hey, it's been longer than I planned, but considering how much time passed between some of my updates in the past, I'm doin' pretty good! Well, this is the chapter they all find out Will's alive! HOORAY! Read and Review, and I only own the plot, oh and Kel and Johnathan! Enjoy!**

~Cassandra POV~

There was noise outside. Cassie flew to the window. A ship was coming up the river, flying a moss green flag decorated with a sliver oak leaf.

_I've never seen a flag like that before…The oak leaf is familiar though…_

Cassie's eyes widened. She took off running. She sped past her father.

"Cassie! What's wrong!" she heard him yell after her.

"They're back! They came back!" she exclaimed. She heard her father begin to chase after her. She knew she should have stopped and explained more, but she was desperate to see the returning Rangers, and Horace.

~Pauline POV~

She couldn't believe it. Lady Pauline read the letter once more. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Alyss!" she called. The young blonde girl walked into the room. "Pack your things we need to go to Castle Araluen."

"P-Pauline? C-could I bring Kel? I…Need the support right now. It's been so long and there's been no word. Even I've almost given up."

"Of course, dear. Bring your friend. It will be lovely to have her along. And Alyss?" The girl paused. "Don't ever give up hope."

~Kel POV~

Kel was stunned by the splendor of the king's castle. It was magnificent.

"Lady Pauline, will you tell us why we're here _now_?" Kel begged.

"It is not my place to tell you." the courier replied. Kel sighed. "Halt wanted to be the one to say."

"Halt?" Alyss gasped.

"Yes. Halt. He sent me a message by pigeon when he and the others first landed in Araluen. He said to meet him at Castle Araluen."

"Oh. Well…okay then." Alyss said quietly. "I'm sorry I got so worked up."

"Hey, it's okay, Alyss. You're a little on edge. We understand," Kel told her friend. She herself was a bit shaken up. She was being pulled into a hero's story. A place she most certainly did not belong.

~Gilan POV~

"Gilan!" Gilan raised his head at the call. He smiled a little at Lady Pauline and Alyss.

"And who's this?" he asked gesturing to the small girl riding beside Alyss.

"My name is Kelarydiana, but you can have the privilege of calling me Kel."

Gilan laughed at the girl's antics. "Well, we should go inside, Halt told all of us to bring you straight to him if we were the first to see you," he told the three ladies.

"Take us to him," Alyss said. Gilan led the couriers and their companion through the halls of the castle.

"Halt!" He called out when he saw his old mentor exiting the room where Will was being kept. Halt turned around and sighed.

"Pauline, Alyss, Kel."

"How'd you know my name?" Gilan heard the girl ask suspiciously from behind him.

"I'm the Ranger at Araluen; it's my job to know the people who live there, even if they don't know me."

"Oh, well, okay then," Kel said.

"Well, the reason I called you here is because we found Will. He's alive, for now," Halt said with a sigh.

"You found him! Wait 'for now'?" Alyss cried.

"He was badly beaten, and he lost a lot of blood," Gilan explained. _No need to tell her he got shot,_ he thought. "He hasn't woken up. We're all worried he might not ever wake up."

"Can I see him?" Alyss asked quietly. Halt nodded.

"Pauline, Kel?" he asked. Both nodded, and Gilan wondered at the tears welling in Kel's eyes.

"This won't be easy," Gilan warned them. Kel looked at him and merely shrugged. "Okay, then. King Duncan and Cassandra are with him right now. I think Erak's there too. Just... Try not to react too badly."

Gilan pushed open the door.

**A/N So how was it? Pretty please tell me! I simply must know! Review! Oh, and might I remind you, I hold Will's life in my devious little hands? OF course, I wouldn't kill poor Will. ...or would I? Well, you should prolly review, for a faster update, and to save Will's life! *insert totally awesome evil laugh here***


	18. Chapter 18: Fighting for Will

**A/N Well lookie here, another chapter! Hooray! Well, poor Will is as of now, still unconscious. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! I really appreciate your input. Now onto the story!**

**Will: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Noooo. *****looks around whistling***** **

**Will: Yes you are. You don't own anything. Well, I guess you own Kel…and the plot, but that's it!**

**Me: Why must you do this to me! I thought you liked me! **

**Will: I do, but this is payback for putting me in that stupid coma.**

**Me: *****sniffs*******

~Kel POV~

Kel heard Lady Pauline's sharp intake of breath when she saw Will the first time. Kel was shocked too. He was absolutely black and blue, not to mention the healing cuts on his face. Kel turned away and saw Alyss faint out of the corner of her eye. Lady Pauline caught her and laid her on a couch in the room.

Kel walked over to Ranger Halt and Gilan slowly. "What happened to him?' she asked quietly.

"They tortured him," Gilan told her. "He was about to be executed when we found him. They were trying to get information out of him, but he never gave anything up. He's a hero. Again."

The sound of soft crying alerted Kel to another presence in the room. She turned and saw the Crown Princess crying into the shoulder of a big knight. _That must be Sir Horace,_ Kel thought.

"Halt, Malcolm is here to check on Will again," Crowley poked his head inside. He nodded a hello to everyone.

"Cassie," Horace said quietly. "Why don't you go with your father and take a walk in the gardens?"

"Come on, Cassie. Let's go. Being here is just upsetting you." Kel realized with a start King Duncan was the other man in the room. _Goodness,_ she thought. _I'm meeting all sorts. _Me_, a little orphaned girl._

A man in a black cloak walked in. "Well, let's see what we're working with," he said.

"Malcolm…Is he going to be okay?' Halt asked, desperation coloring his voice slightly.

"I don't know, Halt. I really don't know. He'd have a better chance if he would…" the Healer trailed off. Kel's eyes snapped to Will. His eyelids fluttered. A small moan escaped his lips as the light assaulted his eyes.

"He's waking up," Kel whispered. Lady Pauline was helping the now conscious Alyss over to sit on Will's bed. The blonde girl stroked his dark hair. "Will?" she asked. "Can you open your eyes for me?"

The young man's eyes slowly opened. He licked his lips slightly.

"Wh-who are you people?" he asked hoarsely.

Everyone froze.

/~*~\

~Alyss POV~

"Will?" she asked, voice shaking slightly. "You don't remember us?"

The Ranger squinted up at her. He tried to shake his head, but only winced before saying,

"No. I've never seen you before that I can remember."

"Will, do you remember Halt?" The man called Malcolm asked.

"Halt?"

Alyss's heart broke. He didn't remember anything. Not even Halt, who was like his father. Not even her.

"Well then. It seems we have a problem. Will's mind is trying to help him cope with his situation, but it closed off his memories. Will, what's the last thing you remember?"

The dark haired ranger frowned. "I don't know. All I know is I'm Will."

Halt sighed. "Looks like we need to do introductions, then. Will, I'm Halt. I trained you as a Ranger, starting when you were fifteen. You were a ward at Redmont. This is Alyss; she's one of your friends. She's a courier now. This is Horace; he's another friend from the ward, a knight now. This is Gilan, my old apprentice. This is Lady Pauline, Alyss's old mentor. And this…I'm afraid I don't know your name."

He was pointing at Kel. She sighed. "My name is Kel. I'm a ward at Redmont. You've never met me before, but I'm friends with Alyss. She asked me to come, so here I am."

Halt, Pauline, Alyss, Horace, Gilan, and Kel left Will in the care of Malcolm. They walked quietly out to the gardens.

"Halt, what did Malcolm say?" King Duncan asked when they crossed paths.

"Will woke up," Halt began, "But he doesn't remember anything, except his name. Malcolm thinks his mind is trying to protect him."

"I'm sorry, Halt. I know how much he meant to you."

"Will's going to get better," Halt growled.

"We know he'll heal physically, Halt, but amnesiac Rangers don't tell tales any better than dead Rangers." The princess nearly jumped out of her skin, Kel noticed when Crowley spoke up.

"And we don't know if he'll ever regain his memory," Duncan sighed.

"He will." Everyone looked to Kel in surprise. No one had expected her to speak she saw. "If we push him, and do whatever we can to trigger his memories, he can get them back." She shrugged at their puzzled looks. "When I was little, my older brother fell out of a tree and hit his head hard."

"Then we can't rest until we have out Will back," Alyss said, fire in her eyes. Kel met her friend's eyes and slowly nodded. Will had fought for them, now it was their turn to fight for him.

**~FIN~**

**A/N Well this concludes Dead Rangers Tell No Tales! Yes! It's is finished! Took me long enough, huh? Anyway, what d'you think? Tell me! I'll post something in this story to tell y'all when I have that companion piece up, and the sequel. Both of which should be coming this summer. Review, my pretties, review! Until next time, my friends.**


	19. AN CONCERNING SEQUELS

HEY Y"ALL! GUESS WHAT! THE SEQUEL TO DRTNT IS UP! HOORAY! I am so sosososososo sorry I didn't get it up this summer, I was a little busy, ya know, summer school work, mission trip… sorry again. Well, the good news is, I have finals this week, so the next two weeks should result in at least one more chappie. Sorry the prologue is rather short, and I forgot an A/N note and all that stuff. Crap. Well, I'll hafta fix that.


End file.
